


revenge - a minecraft parody

by evoraevora



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Based off a meme, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Memes, chat fic, creeper...awww man, some fluff...im always sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoraevora/pseuds/evoraevora
Summary: futaba: okay guys we should do that minecraft thingfutaba: creeper





	revenge - a minecraft parody

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 8 am after gettign less than 4 hours of sleep
> 
> ....enjoy...

**futaba** : okay guys we should do that minecraft thing

 **makoto** : what minecraft thing??

 **ann** : we sing that creeper aw man song

 **makoto** : oh...k

 **futaba** : ouch

 **akira** : ya sure im down

 **ryuji** : suhh

 **yusuke** : i would if i knew what ur referring to

 **haru** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPJUBQd-PNM>

**futaba** : love u haru

 **haru** : ♥️♥️♥️

 **akechi** : hello...? stop blowing up my phone

 **akira** : bruh

 **ryuji** : bruh

 **ann** : bruh

 **futaba** : bruh

 **akechi** : 😒

 **futaba** : WOAH he used an emoji?!?!

 **ann** : straightie

 **ryuji** : hetero

 **haru** : hetero

 **akira** : EVEN HARUSHDHSHS

 **akechi** : hey, haru used an emoji too?? is she not going to be accused straight as well?

 **futaba** : haru is an exception, always. plus hearts arnt like...emojis emojis

 **makoto** : ok but akechi, u could've just muted chat

 **akechi** : ur right

 **akechi** : :)

 **akira** : ...

 **ryuji** : onbiois

 **ryuji** : omnibous

 **ryuji** : omnioud**

 **ryuji** : ONMIOUS!!!!

 **ann** : f

 **futaba** : f

 **akira** : f

 **haru** : f

 **yusuke** : f

 **ryuji** : EVEN YUSUKE?!?!

 **yusuke:** i have caught on 

**ann** : okay so r we gonna do ninecraft or not

 **futaba** : creeper

 **akira** : aw man

 **ryuji** : so we

 **ann** : back in the mine

 **haru** : got our pickaxe

 **akira** : swinging from

 **futaba** : side to side

 **ryuji** : side side

 **ann** : to side

 **yusuke** : okay so i watched that video haru sent, and i am intrigued

 **futaba** : INARI!!!!!!!

 **yusuke** : yes?

 **futaba** : SHUT UP

 **ann** : SKDJSHDKSJSJA

 **ryuji** : WE GOT SO FAR

 **akechi** : you all look like fools

 **akira** : i thought u had us muted

 **akechi** : muted but i still see how many notifs this chat had...i was curious

 **akechi** : but i see that was the end of me

 **akira** : curiosity killed the cat now go ):<

 **ryuji** : creeper

 **ann** : aw man

 **futaba** : so we

 **makoto** : ok for real what is this about?

 **ryuji** : ...makoto said for real

 **makoto** : can i not...?

 **ryuji** : but that's what i say :(

 **makoto** : ugh u can't own words

 **ryuji** : :(

 **ann** : creeper

 **futaba** : aw man

 **akira** : so we

 **haru** : back in the

 **ryuji:** mine

 **akira** : got our pickaxe

 **futaba:** swinging from

 **ann** : side to side

 **ryuji** : side side

 **haru** : to side

 **yusuke:** this tasks a grueling one

 **ann** : YUSUKE????

 **futaba** : HUH????

 **akira** : WOAH

 **ryuji:** GUYSSS YOU RUINED IT

 **haru** : i am only a little bit surprised

 **yusuke** : i am finally in the know with this

 **akira** : we r proud of u

 **ryuji** : growing ur internet culture

 **ann** : it was just like yesterday that he finally learned what a meme was

 **futaba** : im gonna tear up (':

 **yusuke** : is it my fault that i cannot connect with...everything... because

 **akira** : creeper

 **yusuke** : i was never given the privilege for such devices? can you blame me for being out of the loop since i had only used a phone previously to make calls?

 **ryuji:** aw man

 **yusuke** : and i want you all to know that i am not the one spending countless hours on a tiny handheld device and i am actively doing something for myself?

 **ann** : creeper

 **yusuke** : so maybe i took some offense to that but please understand i am trying my best

 **futaba:** aw man

 **futaba** : aw...

 **ann** : AWWW

 **akira** : we love u yusuke

 **ryuji** : we know u r trying n we love u for tht

 **haru** : don't worry yusuke ♥️ we weren't trying to be mean or call it bad you don't understand

 **makoto** : yes, i don't even understand the novelty of getting into things like memes but it's not a fault of yours, and we are always here for you

 **akechi** : i was in the same boat as you yusuke, please know that being disconnected from the world due to how we were raised is not something anyone here would hold against you

 **akira** : this got sappy fast

 **ryuji:** yeah even akechi came back

 **ryuji** : he's been lurking..? 👀

 **akechi** : shut up

 **yusuke** : thank you all...you are all so kind

 **futaba** : okshtu up!!!! or I'm seriously gojngto xry.....this wasbsuppose to be for a meme!!!

 **ann** : yeah... well... we r the sappy thieves

 **yusuke** : hmm...

 **yusuke** : creeper

 **haru** : aw man

 **akira** : so we

 **ryuji:** back

 **futaba** : in the

 **ann** : mine

 **akira** : got our pickaxe

 **haru:** swinging from

 **yusuke** : side to side

 **ryuji:** side side

 **ann** : to side

 **futaba** : this tasks a grueling one

 **haru** : hope to find some

 **akira** : diamonds

 **ryuji** : tonight night night

 **ann** : night night to night

 **yusuke** : heads up

 **futaba** : you hear a sound

 **haru** : turn around and

 **ryuji** : look up

 **akira** : total shock

 **ann:** fills ur body

 **haru** : oh no

 **futaba** : it's u again

 **ryuji** : i can never forget those eyes

 **yusuke:** eyes eyes

 **akira** : eyes e-eyes

 **futaba:** CUX BABY TONIVHTTT

 **ann** : CUZ BABY TKNGIHTTT

 **ryuji** : CUZ BWBY TOGNITHTTTT

 **akira** : JSIAJahdhJDJSJAHA

 **haru** : ....

 **haru** : sjfjshdjsjsj

 **futaba** : THE CREEPERS TRYNA STEAL OUR STUFF AGAINNNN

 **akira** : thank u

 **futaba** : this is the farthest we will ever go

 **ann** : i am satisfied

 **ryuji** : WOOOOOOO

 **makoto:** i

 **makoto** : i mean

 **makoto** : if this made u all happy, then im happy

 **akechi** : you all went through so much effort just to recite a minecraft parody

 **akira** : shhhh let us have fun, fun police

 **akechi** : 😒

 **ryuji** : hetero

 **akechi** : 😒😒😒

 **ann** : but aww makoto so nice always

 **futaba** : it has been too sappy for me...too much love ..yuck

 **haru** : ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 **futaba** : ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 **ryuji** : ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 **ann** : ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 **akira** : ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

 **makoto** : ♥️

 **yusuke** : ♥️

 **akechi** : 💔

 **akira** : ouch

 **ryuji** : ouch

 **ann** : ouch

 **futaba** : ruined our moment

 **akechi:** :P

 **akira** : NOW HES USING EMOTICONS????

 **ryuji:** HES UNSTOPPABLE

 **ann** : AW GEEZ IH FFUCUK;!!!!

 **makoto** : okay goodnight everyone

 **makoto:** this is me demanding everyone to sleep

 **akira:** go away morgana

 **makoto** : akira :)

 **akira** : OKAY FINE ILL GO TO BED

 **ann** : goodnighttttt

 **futaba:** i will always be awake at an ungodly hour

 **makoto** : i have accepted that

 **ryuji** : GOODNIGHTTTTT!!!!

 **haru:** are we still meeting up at leblanc tomorrow?

 **akira** : o ya

 **futaba** : oui monsieur

 **yusuke** : i think you meant madamoiselle

 **futaba** : shut up i don't know how to speak spanish

 **ann** : but that's fren....ch....

 **akechi** : goodnight everyone

 **ryuji:** the grinch's small heart grew 3 times the size that day...

 **akechi** : all i said was goodnight

 **ryuji** : and it shrunk 4 times the size

 **haru** : goodnight! ♥️

 **yusuke:** goodnight, i will be staying up just a little bit more for this painting, but ill be off my phone so

 **akira** : buenos noches!!!

 **ann** : bonne nuittt

 **ryuji:** i barely know japanese why do this to me

 **makoto** : it all says goodnight

 **ryuji** : OH...goodnight!!!

 **makoto** : okay goodbye everyone, be rested for tomorrow

 **futaba** : nyehehehe :3c


End file.
